


Fairy Tail Final Final V2 - If Natsu died after the war

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate final, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This final was wrote two months ago. Has nothing to be with canon.





	Fairy Tail Final Final V2 - If Natsu died after the war

It's been 10 years since the war between Fairy Tail and Alvarez ended. Natsu died after it, because of the huge amount of magic he had to use to defeat Zeref.

 

That day, Lucy left the guild with Happy. They were going to a mission.

 

\- What will we do this time, Lucy? - asked Happy.

\- We have to take a Wyvern's nest to a highest place - answered Lucy -. It's very near to a town, and the parents always attack the town.

\- Eh? That's not too difficult for the two of us?

\- Of course not! I didn't train two years outside the guild for nothing!

\- It would be easier if someone else came with us.

\- That someone doesn't exist anymore. Gray and Erza have their own lives, and Wendy is always outside since she became and S-Class mage.

\- Lucy...

\- We must go. It's getting late.

 

Lucy froze at the feeling of three well known presences.

 

\- Natsu...

 

Lucy turned suddenly, only to see three kids. A girl with black hair, and two boys, one with blond hair and the other with red hair.

 

\- Hey, Lucy. Those kids...

\- Look exactly like Natsu, Mavis and Zeref.

\- Their reincarnations?

\- It's possible.

 

The kid with red hair approached to Lucy.

 

\- Onee-san, you wear a nice scarf - said the kid.

\- It's from a friend who died a long ago - answered Lucy -. It's special to me.

\- Nathaniel! - yelled the blond boy -. We're going!

\- I'm coming, Nii-san! Goodbye, Onee-san.

\- Bye.

 

Lucy waved to the kid, who waved at her. After that, she and Happy continued her path to their new adventure.


End file.
